Transformers Timelines: Ripples
by Austin.Imaginativ3
Summary: The Shroud has left the Transformers Multiverse closed off, at least for the Nine Pillar Realities and their surrounding facets, though reports of crossovers still pour into the Axiom Nexus as they struggle to reassert themselves into the greater multiverse. Now, one of their number finds himself stuck in an undesignated reality and something old has followed him into it...


**_A/N: I do not own Transformers, or any character mentioned within it._**

* * *

 _?/?/?/?/?/? 813.17 Iota_

Where is Earth?

That is a question many have asked over the deca-cycles.  
The Axiom Nexus, for all its vaunted technologies and advancements in Cybertronian life, is one of the least 'Human' realities. Not that they do not feel emotion, not that they do not make mistakes, have regrets, and move forward learning from theirs.

No.

There are no Humans. No Earth.

Nebulos, Gaea, Sandra, Quintessa, any number of biological life still exists, separated and segregated from Cybertronian life.

And that is their first mistake.

So what happened to the Earth within the Axiom Nexus?

Was it a vessel, a shell, for the Chaos Bringer? Was it mined of its resources by the Quintessons, or destroyed by the Fallen? Was it killed by the Vok Planet Buster? Consumed by a non-singularity version of Unicron? Was it warped out of this universal reality and into another? Consumed by some Elder God, or cast out into Zero Space, never to be seen again or fulfil its potential?

My name is Heinrad, a Maximal and time traveling hero. Along with my Predacon buddy and travel companion Thrustinator, I believed I could shed light on something not even my mentor Vector Prime could.

That was before the Shroud fell, before I lost track of Thrustinator in the void between worlds. I'm stuck here, wherever here is, my memories are disjointed and failing fast, and I can't get back home to the Axiom Nexus...

Every corner I turn, every shadow I see, it feels as if something is following me, consuming me from the outside and trying to creep into my Spark. I'm being hunted now, I'm sure of it, and I can't return to my Cybertron. Something is wrong, interfering with my systems even here, and it is coming. I can only hope to stop it at its source, warn my world in a time far, far into Cybertron's past, and hope the timequake caused by my very existence does not undo the warning I hope to leave there...

 _Solar Cycle Unknown_  
 _Cybertron_

In a bright flash of light, Heinrad of the Maximals appeared over the gleaming planet. Heinrad took in the sight of Cybertron, only to realize it wasn't gleaming metal he was observing from the atmosphere. The planet below him was burning as dozen of meteorites rained down upon it's surface. Very little could survive the dust cloud that would result, but even less could survive the superheated atmosphere, as Heinrad realized there were two suns in this system. He had arrived later than he intended, the Great Cataclysm was already happening.

The errant red sun that in a billion stellar cycles would no longer cross ancient Cybertron's path, was currently close enough that it's gravitational alignment caused stellar drift to impact with Cybertron. Not only that, it excited Cybertron's sun with enough radiation and errant energy that it created massive solar flares that would kill anything, organic or cybernetic, in an extinction level event. Thankfully he was safely outside the range of impact, but that didn't mean he wanted to stick around.

Suddenly Heinrad feels a sharp pain through his shoulder, as he realizes he had been hit by a blaster. Quickly using his built in space bridge, he jumps into the time stream and away from whoever was attacking him. He was too early for anyone to even exist in that star system, meaning it was some form of Predacon or Decepticon from one of the futures that transwarp had been discovered in. Fleeing even deeper into the wild past of Cybertron, past the Great Cataclysm, before the cyber formatting, before...

As he arrived in another time period, farther back than he had ever attempted before, Heinrad knew he was safe. No one would ever look for him here, save Vector Prime himself, and that was unlikely as he hadn't made himself known yet to the the second born Prime of this yet uncategorized stream of reality. Now Heinrad floated in the skies above Cybertron and its moons, though the view he had was one he believed no one had seen before the Great Reformatting. A lush, green forest dotted towering mountains, rocky landscapes and sandy beaches merged with wide, clear, blue water. An organic Cybertron! What was it Primacron once called that world? That's it! He called it Saybertron...

Before he could take any photos with his internal optics to share with Cheetor and the rest of the gang, Heinrad felt a searing pain in his chest. Channeling his optics down at his chest, he registered the massive hole that was little more than slag between it. The gushing pink energon bleeding from his gaping wound was alarming, but the light left his optics long before he could register his own death. As he breathes his last, a shadow falls over his body. "Nice try kid, I guess Vec-Tor never taught you not to jump too far or else your timequakes become too noticeable," the mysterious figure states as it grabs the body of the fallen Maximal, "It was a fun game, me chasing you through all of time, but games need to end sometime Heinrad..." In a flash of purple light, the body of the Maximal and the mysterious Cybertronian disappear into the unknown.

 _2012_  
 _Earth, Colorado_

The star filled sky over Colorado was breathtaking from the view of the Cosmoscope Research Center. There wasn't supposed to be a meteor shower that night, at least one on record, but the stars above Colorado shone brightly as space debris crashed through the atmosphere. Three white-hot, shooting stars crash down through the sky, glowing brighter as they barely miss the observatory. The sky turns bright as the projectiles cut through the air and hit the desert floor, turning plants to ash and sand to glass, as they impact the rocky terrain. Shortly afterwards the massive form of a ship, broken in two, streak through the night sky and crash into the eastern seaboard.

* * *

 **Heinrad: _Where? Where am I? What is this place?_**

 **?: You are here, Heinrad, where I want you to be.**

 **H: You! ******* You can't be here! I can't be here, because I was just killed!**

 **?: Were you, Heinrad? How would you even know that?**

 **H: I... I read it... But this never happened to me...**

 **?: You know because I've brought you here, Heinrad. This is a Quadwal Cluster, designate 917.23 Iota, a 'Fanfiction' by the locals terms.**

 **H: Locals? Humans? Where... ?! O_o? D= You! YES, YOU! Stop reading this, don't give feedback. They'll only get stronger, faster, more...**

 **?: Enough of that, you... Now, AI3, are you sure you will be able to continue as chronicler?**

 **AI3: Yes, as you command. I've already begun to finish up Chapter Two, I will begin Three post haste.**

 **?: Good, good. And YOU, please, leave a review. Heinrad is partly right, your reviews will help us greatly, by powering the Viewing Apparatus AI3 needs to continue his work. And as always for your time, domo arigato.**


End file.
